Guntz
Guntz, (Gantz outside Japan and Europe) is a fictional character from the series. He resembles a or a , a breed of dog. In the LotSM Official Strategy Guide, however, he was identified as a wolf. He is a legendary bounty hunter with a very short temper, and he is somewhat . Guntz is sometimes referred to as the "Golden Killer", or the "Golden Death". He uses a variety of guns and fire arms to attack, and he often travels in a red hover-bike, called Red Clan. Anti-social behaviour is that lacking in judgement and consideration for others, ranging from careless negligence to deliberately damaging activity, vandalism and graffiti for example. ... Biography Guntz first appeared in as one of the participants in Garlen's tournament, with the intent of becoming the winner and proclaiming the prize money. During the tournament, he maintained a rivalry with , and later in the finals, he shot Popka and kidnapped Lolo for Garlen, in order to get rid of the "weaklings". After he lost to Klonoa in the final round, he helped him with the intention of saving both from Garlen's tyranny. Once Garlen was beaten, Guntz followed his way, taking the prize money and giving the winner's trophy to Klonoa. Guntz gets his first playable role in, Guntz is Garlen's partner in the tournament, and he states that his motives are purely related to his work, although he has nothing against the competitors. If Guntz wins the tournament, he asks Garlen if he knows of a hunter with poison nails (who turns out to be Janga in Klonoa Heroes). Later, he is seen riding off in a motorcycle, vowing revenge for his father Butz, who was killed by Janga. Klonoa Beach Volleyball is a sports spin-off from the Klonoa video game series released as a budget title in the last few years of the Playstations commercial lifespan. ... Guntz returns in . He faces off against Klonoa and, after losing allows Klonoa to join him, in one of Guntz's attempts to earn money. Later, he meets Janga, the hunter who killed his father, Butz. Janga shoots Guntz with his father's old rifle and runs away, leaving the gun behind. Guntz manages to survive the attempt on his life due to the bullet striking his hero medal as opposed to his flesh. After waking up he recovers his fathers weapon and continues in his quest for revenge. In his pursuit for Janga, he literally runs into Klonoa again, who has teamed up with a bomb expert named Pango. Since all of their goals involve catching Janga, Guntz decides to team up with them for his own motives. Appearance and Attitude Guntz is around 16~18 years old, not quite an adult yet. In LotSM he and Klonoa were referred to as 'boys', so he is a teenager. He has a somewhat feminine appearance, with long, black hair that is tied back in a ponytail. But that's the only female characteristic that he has, though in Japan, long hair has been common among males since older times; the longer a mans ponytail was the more he was honored (Like the Samurai and Royalty) - in Namco x Capcom and LotSM alike, he is shown to swear and curse a lot, especially at Janga, his enemy. Other than that, he is generally viewed as 'very handsome'. Guntz has a pessimistic, antisocial nature, and shows much sarcasm and cruel wit in his dialogues. But this is understandable, considering he'd went through a tragic childhood. He isn't used to having girls/women around him, and is quite shy in interacting with them, causing the girls to misinterpret him as being 'cute', much to his annoyance (Shown in Namco x Capcom Anthology). Relationships In Klonoa: Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz is portrayed as being a loner and cares for no one but himself. However, in the ending of the same game and in Beach Volley, it is implied that Guntz does care about other people - He helpes out Klonoa in the end, and at the end of Beach Volley he vows to his deceased father that 'he shall be avenged'. He was very young (around 5~6 years old) when his father, Butz was killed. It is shown that Guntz loved his father dearly, and he grew up to be vengeful when he was forced to witness his own father being murdered in front of his eyes. Later on, he seems to view Pango as a fatherly figure. Guntz has a rivalry with Klonoa in the beginning of LotSM, but slowly begins to open up to the cabbit and eventually ends up having a brotherly relationship with him, even saving Klonoa's life in the Moon. This relationship holds and grows even stronger in Namco x Capcom, first shown when Guntz expresses his concern in taking Klonoa along, telling him that 'this time, the enemies are for real, and I'm not sure whether to take you along or not - it'll be dangerous.'. At the end of Namco x Capcom, the two seems to share an unbreakable bond. Weapons Guntz starts off with his twin handguns as his main form of attack, and his red jacket is his main defence. As the game progresses, he buys himself several new weapons, including bazookas, flamethrowers and missille launchers. His jacket can also be purchased in shops, ranging from normal jackets to bulletproof ones. He also retrieves his father's rifle during the course of the game. Abilities and Techniques Shinigami (Death God) Fire Guntz jumps in the air and shoots his surroundings, burning everything around him. In, this is his special attack with a twist- he shoots at the volley ball so it will burn the opponents when it lands on their side. Klonoa Beach Volleyball is a sports spin-off from the Klonoa video game series released as a budget title in the last few years of the Playstations commercial lifespan. ... Shinigami (Death God) Rush Guntz pulls out his firearms and fires them rapidly whilst rushing an enemy. Beach Volleyball Stats Type: Power Attack: 4/4 'Block: '''1.5/4 '''Feint: '''0.5/4 '''Recieve: '''0.5/4 '''Speed: '''1/4 '''Diff: '''3.5/4 Other Appearances Guntz's fourth game appearance was in the cross over RPG game: NamcoXCapcom as Klonoa's ally who is used in certain assaults such as multi assaults. Namco x Capcom is a turn-based strategy game featuring characters from games produced by video game companies Namco and Capcom, and developed by Monolith Soft. ... Category:Heroes ''Klonoa Series Category:Templates